VICTORious
by iguessthisismyname12
Summary: An AU fic gender swapping the main cast. Like the Fiona and Cake episode of Adventure Time. Rating may change


This is just a AU fic of what I think would happen if everyone is the Victorious cast was gender-swapped. I want to keep it good and clean, though I can already see this getting pretty #dark (coughcoughjadeseemsabusiveas amalecough). But I'm gonna try to keep it light. For now. Anywho, these are the people I pictured in my head as the cast when I thought this up. I'm not sure about their acting abilities, or significant age differences, but looks-wise, it could totally work.

Victor Vega- Luke Pasqualino

Troy Vega- Zayn Malik

Andrea Harris- Rutina Wesley (but like, a teenager)

Kenneth Valentine- Charlie McDonnell

Ronnie Shapiro- Vanessa Marano

Jadyn West- Sebastian Stan (with a more "alternative" look)

Rebecca Oliver- Nina Dobrev (actually, Victoria Justice would do as well. Creepy.)

Now, STORY TIME!

Victor Vega stared at his alarm. It was about to go off in 3 minutes, but he had been up anyway. Today was his first day at Hollywood Arts, and he'd spent all night worrying. What if he wasn't talented enough? The only reason he'd been asked to come anyway is because he performed in placed of his older brother Troy when he got sick. Maybe it was all just a fluke. Suddenly, his alarm went off. He turned it off and rolled over. Maybe he'd just pretend to be sick today. Or the rest of the year.

"WAKE UP BABY BRO, ITS YOUR FIRST DAY!" his brother burst into his room. He had started his extensive morning grooming routine early and was fresh out of the shower, already working on his hair. Victor wrinkled his nose as the smell of aftershave filled his room.

"But I don't wanna go." He muttered, pulling the blanket further over his head.

"Don't be a pussy." Troy said as he combed his hair upwards. "You'll be fine. All you have to do is tell everyone you're my brother."

"And how will that help?" Victor asked, sitting up a little.

"The girls will be all over you." Troy answered, walking back towards the bathroom, "But of course, it'll only be to get me."

Victor sighed as he got out of bed. Troy could be such a douche sometimes, but at least he would know _somebody_ there. _Wait, you know Andrea_, he smiled to himself. Andrea was the one who'd helped him this entire time. She wrote the song, she played the piano, she was even the one to suggest he go to Hollywood Arts. So he'd know two people. And he even liked one of them.

"Hurry up, before I make you walk to school!" his brother yelled from down the stairs. He grabbed his bag, threw on a hoodie, and headed down.

He had tried to ignore the knots in his stomach the entire ride, but his heart was definitely beating faster now that they were actually on campus. He looked around the hallways, this was definitely not a regular school. For one, the hallways were brightly colored and decorated strangely. Two, everyone was carrying an instrument of some sort of dancing down the hallways. He was going to have to get used to this.

"Hey, you made it." A familiar voice said. He turned around to find Andrea walking towards him. she had a bright smile, and her braids were pulled back away from her face. Boy, he was happy to see her. Troy had ditched him the minute they stepped in the school.

"Yeah, I did." He smiled back, "This school, its kind of…a lot."

"Yeah, but you get used to it" she answered, turning her head, "I have someone I want to introduce you to. Kenny, this is Victor, Victor, this is Kenny."

A boy with floppy bright red hair appeared beside her. He had a wide smile and huge innocent looking eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kenny. Like on South Park, except I'm not dead." he said hurriedly.

"Wow, you talk pretty fast" Victor said, smiling at Kenny.

Kenny's smile quickly faded. "What's that supposed to mean?" he shouted, running off into the hallway. Both Victor and Andrea stared after him.

"What was that about?" Victor asked, turning towards Andrea.

"No one knows." She answered, "These things just happen."

Soon a girl with long glossy dark hair came up to them.

"Hey Drea, you still wanna practice our scene this afternoon?" she turned towards Victor and smiled flirtatiously, "wait, who's this?"

"Oh, this is Victor." Andrea answered, "He's new here. Victor, this is Rebecca."

"But my friends call me Beck." She answered, flashing another flirtatious look his way.

"Why not Becky?" he asked.

"I don't like Becky." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well its nice to meet you," Victor said, attempting to deepen his voice.

"You too" she smiled, "hopefully I'll see you around. She wandered off.

"Man, she is hot." Victor said, forgetting where he was for a second, "how can I get her number?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Andrea said, snapping him out of his daze.

"Why not?" he asked. Instead of answering, she simply pointed down the hall.

Rebecca was leaned against her locker while making out with some guy with gages and a mohawk.

"Who's that?"

"That would be Jadyn, her boyfriend," Andrea answered, "and he will beat you into a bloody pulp for asking her out. So if you like your face, I'd say don't do it."

Victor winced as he looked at the tattoo on the guy's forearm. He looked pretty hardcore.

"I guess." He finally answered, turning away from them. suddenly, a girl with dark curly hair and glasses ran into him.

"Oh god, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, "I wasn't looking where I was going! Here, have some oatmeal!" she pulled out a thermos full of oatmeal and handed it to him.

"Um, no thanks," he answered, trying to be polite.

"Fine, suit yourself." She answered, putting the thermos away. "You're the new kid everyone's been talking about, aren't you?"

"Everyone's been talking about me?" he gulped.

"Saying only good things," Andrea interrupted, looking at the girl, "Right, Ronnie?"

"Right." Ronnie answered, turning towards Victor, "Well I'm Ronnie. If you ever need someone for backup guitar, theater tech, or a good falafel, I'm here."

"Alright," he answered, trying to process everything he'd just heard. "Sheesh, everyone at this school is all over the place."

Andrea laughed, "You get used to it. And besides, you haven't even begun yet."


End file.
